


Spelling

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words just don't look right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #2: _Yellow. Use the color as your inspiration for today's entry: anything from the sun, to John wearing a mustard yellow jumper, to yellow ribbons tied in a tree._  
>  (I struggled with today's prompt, coming up with numerous half-ideas but nothing that would yield a coherent piece. After a while of trying (and numerous false starts), I had typed the prompted word so many times that it hardly seemed like a word anymore. And that, in turn, became my fic.)

"Have you ever noticed that if you look at a particular word too long, it starts to look wrong?" I commented idly, examining the manuscript before me.

"Still working on the Norbury case?" he asked without opening his eyes. For several hours he'd been stretched out, unmoving, on the settee.

"I'm finishing it up," I confirmed. "But I've had a devil of a time settling on a title."

"What did you decide upon?"

" _The Yellow Face_. But I've been staring at it so long, I would swear I've misspelled 'yellow'."

"The mask wasn't truly yellow," Holmes said.

"Yes, but 'The Pale Face' doesn't sound right, and Grant Munro called it yellow, so there it is."

Holmes grunted. "Accuracy is paramount in my line of work, but if you insist."

I debated a while longer, but in the end I left the title as it was . . . once I'd double-checked my spelling.


End file.
